Azure
by AzurePerception
Summary: Harry and Draco have graduated from Hogwarts and are both attending the prestigious Harren University for the Occult. What will become of these once enemies. And what will happen when Harry comes to find that Draco isn't that same self-centered boy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Falling Dancers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters… unfortunately.

Author's Note: I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, but if you don't have anything nice to say please don't review! I hope you enjoy my story!  By the way, this is about Harry and Draco after they have graduated Hogwarts. They are at a Wizarding college called Harren University for The Occult.

The long stone walkway had the particular smell of autumn leaves. It was a dry cool aroma that brought the idea of fall to the forefront of your mind. A light breeze traced the creases and cracks of the stone walls and whistled a soft cry of elation as it enticed the fallen leaves into a dance along the floor. Draco watched as the myriad of browns, yellows, and reds intermingled midair before slowly settling back onto the ground around him. He loved the fall. It was his favorite season. The idea of warm cups of apple cider and the crisp cold smell of your jacket after being outside ignited a sense of excited anticipation in him. He tugged the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and wrapped his arms around himself as he continued on down the walkway. Every now and then his eyes would wander to the openings in the wall and he would get lost in the performance of the dancing leaves and swaying branches.

"Draco!"

He heard his name being called from somewhere behind him causing him to stop in his tracks. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't put a face to it. Suddenly a flash of purple hair caught his eye and he knew in an instant.

"Hello Blaise," Draco said warmly. The newcomer gave him a cheeky smile and nudged him with his hip.

"How goes it, mate?"

They slowly began walking again through the passage.

"I'm just heading back to my dorm to pick up my book for class. I keep getting caught up in this weather and I get distracted." Draco laughed at himself and looked around.

"I feel you. Fall is the best time of year. What class are you heading to?" Blaise asked.

"Remedial Charms; it's required for my major." Blaise shook his head and smiled at Draco.

"It's so strange to imagine you as a doctor. I figured you would be an Auror or Professor Snape…" Draco laughed and punched Blaise playfully in the arm.

"First of all, I have hygiene, which would remove the possibility of ever becoming Severus. Second, I don't know where everyone gets the idea that I'd make a good Auror. Potter handed my ass to me enough times back in school to teach me that I'm no fighter. That's more his area of expertise."

Blaise shrugged, "I saw him the other day. He definitely looks the part. He's really come into himself since Hogwarts. All that Auror training has turned him into a very… sturdy guy." Draco eyed him for a moment before smiling.

"Blaise Zabini, do you have a crush on The Golden Boy?" Blaise smiled.

"I admit, he's gorgeous, but he's not my type. I like them on the smaller side with lighter features. He's pretty much the opposite of that. But hell is he a babe. I almost wish I liked it." Draco snorted and quickly covered his mouth.

"That's so funny!"

They eventually reached Draco's room and he slipped inside quickly to grab his things for class.

"Do you have any more classes today after this?" Blaise asked as Draco locked his door.

"Uuummm… no I don't think so. I do have a study table tonight for one of my Core Arithmancy classes, but otherwise I'm free. Why? Did you want to do something?" Draco asked, slipping his keys into the pocket of his bag.

"Ya, I was thinking we could go to Hemley and grab some dinner, maybe catch up with some of the old gang. I saw Pansy earlier and I thought it might be nice to rekindle a little bit. It has been a while since we've all spent time together. College keeps us all busy, you know." Draco smiled at him.

"That sounds like a great idea. I haven't seen Pansy in almost a month. We used to be close. It's so sad how things like this happen. Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in my classes that I completely forget I have a social life. We've only been in school for 6 weeks, but it seems like forever. It's very overwhelming."

Blaise nodded," I know what you mean. It was lucky that I ran into you guys. So what time is your study table tonight?"

"It's at 6:00 pm at McKinley, which is about a two minute walk from Hemley if I cross the Quad. It will probably last about an hour and a half, so do you want to meet at 6:45?" They were now standing outside the thick Mahogany doors of Draco's lecture hall. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me; the earlier the better. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"I agree. I will see you at 6:45. I'm glad we ran into each other." The two gave each other warm smiles, before Draco disappeared through the heavy wooden doors.

The lecture hall was almost full when Draco arrived. It was disconcerting that he'd been to this class so many times and had yet to meet anyone. No one ever sat in the same place so it was hard to make friends. He walked along the center isle until he saw an empty seat. Lifting up his bag he eased his way past the row of knees to the open desk. Draco quickly sat down and began to get himself organized. As he was bent over his bag, a voice caught his attention.

"Hello."

Draco looked up to see an attractive tan face smiling at him. He smiled back shyly.

"Hello." The man stuck a long hand out for Draco to shake. He straightened up quickly and grasped the strangers offered hand.

"My name is Jacob Whalen. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure." Draco dropped the man's grasp and smiled a little more confidently. Jacob leaned back in his seat and looked at Draco for a moment before speaking.

"What year are you?" he asked.

"I'm a freshman. You?" Jacob laughed and combed his long fingers through his warm brown hair.

"I'm a junior. What are you doing in Advanced Remedial Charms?" Draco blushed and opened his book to the appropriate page.

"I was in a lot of advanced programs at my school. Some of that transferred over and my advisor said I would be better suited towards this course." Draco blushed. He felt like he was bragging.

"Wow, I'm impressed. What's your major?

"Magical Medicine. What's yours?" Jacob nodded and flipped through his book.

"I'm in Training right now to be an Auror, but I'm minoring in Magical Medical Aid. I felt like they would be appropriate together." Draco nodded.

"That's a very smart pair. You'll need skills like that out in the field." Jacob smiled at him.

"That's what I was thinking. You seem like a great guy Draco. I'd like to get to know you better. What do you say to grabbing lunch tomorrow?" Draco smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"That would be great. I have some free time around noon. Is that good for you?" Jacob nodded.

"I get out of class at 11:50 so that's perfect. Do you want to meet at Noyer Complex, right out front?"

"That sounds perfect." They smiled at each other before facing forward. The lecture had just begun. After about 20 minutes of listening to the Professor, his eyes began to wander to the large cascading windows. The fall leaves always served as a major distraction for him. The Professor's voice slowly became background noise and his eyes followed one particular red leave. It twisted and writhed amongst its brothers in a chaotic dance. Suddenly a pencil waved in front of his eyes. Draco jumped, startled. Jacob chuckled and grinned at Draco.

"The Professor is that way," he mocked. Draco blushed heavily and laughed quietly.

"Yea, sorry; I get distracted by the leaves. They're kind of my weakness. I really love the fall."

Jacob smiled and him. "They are beautiful," he said, looking intently at Draco. Draco blushed again and faced the Professor. He could hear Jacob laughing quietly next to him.

Another few minutes passed before Draco found that once again during the lecture he became caught up in watching the leaves fall from the trees and float gracefully to the ground. Then his professor began to ramble on about one of his usual insignificant stories, so for once he allowed himself to watch the little falling dancers.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but the next chapters will be longer. This was just the kick off. Sorry Harry didn't make his Cameo yet, but just give it time. All great things come with time! This is a HP/DM fic by the way. Just in case you didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry about the lateness. I've been getting ready for school and moving and blah blah excuses!

Disclaimer: I own my brain!

Chapter 2: Gravity

When class was over, Draco quickly scooped up his things, smiled shyly at Jacob, and made for the exit. Using his elbow, he nudged the door ajar and squeezed through. As quickly as he cleared the heavy wooden door of his lecture hall, a cold gust of wind crept up on him and nipped harshly at his exposed cheeks and nose. His scarf began unraveling as the wind continued to tease him. Any attempts at taming the sprightly material were deemed useless as his arms were already occupied with his books. So he continued on, determined not to stop. The mischievous wind, however, did not enjoy being ignored and needless to say, Draco's scarf flew, most inconveniently, into his face. Seconds later he felt himself collide with another body and gravity quickly became his enemy as it coerced his body to fall gracelessly to the hard walkway.

"Umph!" a gasp of breath left him as his bottom made contact with concrete. His books sprang from his arms, but his unrelenting scarf remained plastered to his face.

"I'm so sorry!" He mumbled through the fabric. A warm hand wrapped around his and pulled him up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. He felt the fabrics of his scarf being pulled slowly away from his face and the owner of the hand became visible. Draco's face immediately felt warmer as blood rushed to his cheeks. He quickly removed his hand from the other's.

"Draco?" harry asked, a questioning look on his face. Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "Well how are you? I didn't know you attended the University."

Draco looked up through his fringe and slowly raised his head. He was now more confident that they would not be arguing, as no harsh words had been shared among the two so far. The other man seemed quite civil, to be honest.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Yes, I've been here since Hogwarts. I hear you are training to be an auror."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Would you expect anything less?"

The corners of Draco's mouth turned upwards and he looked the ex-Gryfindor over. He certainly had filled out. This man was no longer the pale skinny hero he bickered with for seven long years. He now stood a good 6'4, Draco would have guessed. He had a set of broad shoulders and very impressive, capable arms. Draco looked a little enviously at his tanned skin. He really did look the part. "No, I guess not."

Harry bent down quickly and scooped up Draco's forgotten books." Advanced Remedial Charms? Wow! I heard that's hard. What are you studying?" Harry asked, handing Draco's books back to him.

"I'm training to get my Magical Medic's License so that I can become a Healer. I know, not what you expected," Draco added as an afterthought.

Harry shook his head. "No, not from the boy I knew, but now, I think it suits you."

Draco stared at him for a moment something else came to his attention.

"I am sorry Potter, but I really must be going. I have a study session that I am probably going to be late for."

"Harry."

Draco looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"Call me Harry. We aren't kids anymore, Draco. Let's put the bullshit behind us." He stuck his hand out and after a second Draco grasped it.

"Draco."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, now run along."

Draco nodded at him and walked quickly past him. After a few seconds he turned back to look. Harry was walking away. Shaking his head, he continued on. Surprisingly he made it to the session with less a little over a minute to spare.

"Draco!" a voice hissed. He looked over towards the large fireplace and saw one of his dearest friends, Hermione, sitting in a large oversized leather chair. Her books were occupying an empty one to her right. She waved him over and removed her books from his seat. "I was afraid you weren't coming," she said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I quite literally bumped into Harry Potter and we got to talking."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "And you two didn't go at each other?"

Draco shook his head. "He was quite civil. It was a nice conversation."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you two were able to get along. You are so much different than you were at school. I've come to consider you as one of my best friends; me, the "Mudblood", she air-quoted the malicious word.

Draco frowned. "Things are different now, Hermione. I no longer have to keep up some pointless appearance.

Hermione looked at him. "I know." She poked his nose and he laughed.

The two pulled out quills and parchment and sat back. Moments later one of the session Professor's walked into the middle of the large ring of chairs around the fireplace. A book floated open in the air in front of him. There were about 23 people in the enclosed area of the library and the Professor looked around and acknowledged them all. "Hello all, I am Professor Moskalew. I know that you have been working with Professor Treeworth for the past few weeks, but unfortunately she is otherwise occupied. I told her I would fill in for her this evening. Today we are going to be discussing herbs and remedies and reviewing . Please turn to page 263 in your texts." There was a rustling of papers as everyone searched for the required page. The professor began to dictate the healing components of lacewing flies.

After about an hour, Professor Moskalew closed his book. "I want you all to compose a chart of the herbs we discussed tonight as well as their potential uses. We will be using these charts for the next few weeks and adding to it. That's all. Thank you for coming in and have a great rest of the week." He gave a small bow and walked over to a group of students that were beckoning him. Draco looked over at Hermione.

"I've got to go and meet Blaise and Pansy for dinner. Do you want to get together after that and start up on these charts?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, just meet me in my room after you're finished. I'll work on something else until you arrive. Bring me a pumpkin past, would you? I've been craving one all day for some reason."

He laughed and nodded. "Will do, see you soon." He gathered up his things and left the library. It had gotten dark while he was there and now the campus was cast in shadow. Dim orbs lit the way as he traversed across the quad to the dining hall. It was now much colder and he pulled his books tight to his chest in an attempt to keep warm. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the warm building. The smell of rolls hit his nose and his stomach growled in response. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Food never crossed his mind during the day as he was always too distracted by other things. It seemed as though he always had something else to do. He had lost seven pounds since classes had begun, due to his busy schedule.

As he entered the dining room he spotted his two friends and made his way over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted, setting his things down on the table. They both looked up at him with warm smiles.

"Hi Draco!" Pansy gushed. "Its been ages. How have you been?"

Draco sat down across from the two and replied, "I've been doing well; a lot going on at the moment, but enjoying my classes. How about you?"

She pushed a stray lock of curly hair behind her ear before responding. "Same 'ol; just trying to keep up with my course load. I'm trying to get into this internship at Gladrags, but it's difficult."

"I remember you telling me you wanted to be in design, back when we were about to graduate. I'm happy to hear you've stuck with that. Good luck on the internship. I'm sure you'll get it."

"Of course she will!" Blaise cut in. "You should see some of Pansy's designs. They're amazing. She has a whole book full of different things. She'll have to show them to you next time." Pansy blushed and smiled at the praise.

Draco nodded eagerly. "I'd love to see them."

They chatted for a few more minutes before heading up to the counter for their food order. They each told the witch behind the counter what they wanted and went back to their table. Moments later it appeared before them.

"I am ravenous," Draco groaned, eyeing the large plate of pasta in front of him.

"I'm not surprised. You look like you could blow away Drake. You're too thin. I mean you always were on the slender side, but now it's getting too noticeable," Blaise commented, biting into his roll.

Draco sighed and twisted his fork into the noodles. "I know, I just get so busy that I don't really have time to eat during the day. I'm working on it."

Pansy placed one of her rolls on his plate and laughed. "There, I am contributing to your well-being." They all snickered and continued to inhale their food.

After a bit, Draco sat back to digest his food. "Are you two going to the game this Friday?" he asked, poking at the roll Pansy had given him. They both nodded.

"Yes sir!" Blaise mumbled around a mouthful of food. Pansy looked at him in disgust.

"What he means to say is, yes we will be attending. It's supposed to be a good game. Would you like to sit with us?"

Draco nodded. "Yea, that'd be great. I haven't had a chance to get to any of the games this year. I've just been really busy, but I made an effort to clear my schedule this Friday night." They both smiled at him.

"Alrighty, we should meet up at my dorm before-hand and then go tailgate for a bit," Pansy offered. The two boys nodded.

They all talked for a while longer before heading their separate ways; each with promises to do dinner again. Draco was excited about the game on Friday. He hadn't really gotten out much that year. As he was about to push the door to the dining hall it came open. Draco took a step back in surprise.

"So we meet again," Harry said.

Draco gave an awkward smile. "So it would seem."

Harry stepped back and held the door open for Draco. "After you."

He thanked him and passed through. Once he had cleared the door he turned back and Harry looked at him.

"Don't be a stranger," Harry said and gave him a warm smile.

And it was at that moment that gravity once again became his friend. For if not for it, he may have simply floated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fleeting Thought

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm saddened because my blackberry keeps getting Fanfiction emails and I get all excited thinking they're reviews, but they're only Alert adds…. SOOOOOO please review. I want to hear what you have to say so I can make somethin' great here and sorry about the time lapse… waitressing is kicking my ass :/ please review! K thnx bye!

Draco rose slowly from bed the next morning. He had spent a good portion of the prior evening in Hermione's room. As he began to collect his thoughts after his poor bout of sleep, a thought suddenly flew to the forefront of his mind. He threw himself from his warm blankets and into the cold morning air. He had a lunch date with Jacob today. Rushing quickly into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Just as he was sliding his toothbrush back into its holder, he heard the morning stirrings of his roommate.

"Drake?" the sleepy voice called.

"Yea, sorry if I woke you," he said, leaving the bathroom.

Cedric sat up and smiled a sleepy grin. "No problem man… I should get up for class anyways…" Cedric yawned loudly and snuggled back into his warm covers. Draco laughed at him and got dressed; a simple pair of faded blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and his favorite grey jacket. He flicked a stray hair out of his eyes and searched the floor of his dorm for his gray chucks.

"Hey Ced, have you seen my shoes?" he heard a rustle as Cedric, once again, clawed his way from the depths of his blankets and blinked owlishly at him.

"Uuuummmm, try under your bed. I think I saw them there last night when I was coming in from the library." Draco dropped down to his knees and peeked under the bed. There they were! He smiled at Cedric gratefully.

"Thanks! I have to run to class, but do try and find your way out of there at some point today…" Draco admonished, throwing a pillow lightly at his roommates head. He quickly escaped their room before he met retaliation.

Draco sat in his last class before lunch in a cold sweat. His nerves were already getting the better of him. All of his thoughts were on the lunch he was about to have. He hadn't had a crush, yes crush, on a guy since 6th year of Hogwarts. Perhaps Jacob wasn't even interested in him that way. Maybe he figured Draco for a nerd and wanted to use him mercilessly for his brain, rather than his body. His spirits darkened at the thought.

Sighing, he scanned over his notes. He'd probably let the gorgeous Auror in training use him as he was desperate for the interaction; any interaction with an attractive older man. He shook his head roughly.

'You sound like a pathetic girl!' he scolded himself. Frowning, he looked around the room. People were packing up their things and leaving the lecture hall. With another firm shake of his head, he followed suit; shoving his scant notes into his bag and exiting the building.

It was a short walk to Noyer Complex and Draco barely had enough time to collect his thoughts. He entered the building and scanned the crowd, not seeing the tall brunette anywhere.

'He's probably forgotten,' Draco rationalized.

"Are you stalking me?" a voice said from behind him. Draco's head snapped up and he turned around to see a smirking Harry Potter. Draco frowned.

"I go all year without seeing you and now I can't see, to get away from you!" he ranted. Harry gazed down at him with a small smile.

"Is seeing me really such an awful thing?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"No, I guess not. It's just bizarre." Harry laughed and cocked his head.

"Are you going to be at the game on Friday?"

Yes, Pansy and Blaize invited me and it has been a while since I watched a match. I'm excited, to be honest."

Harry smiled brightly. "You should be! You'll have to cheer for me. I expect to see a large banner with my name and number on it!" Draco snorted.

"Yea, sure thing boss," Draco panned. Suddenly Harry's gaze fell on something over his head and Draco felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Hello, Harry. I didn't know you and Draco knew each other." Draco looked up at Jacob and smiled shyly at him.

"Heya Jake. Yea, we've known each other for quite a long time."

"Interesting, I hope you've been working on your counters. I plan on testing you later today." Harry's eyes flashed and his mouth tightened at the corners.

"Yes, sir." Draco watched the exchange with fascination; an obvious power-play going on right before his eyes.

"Good, well Draco and I have a lunch date to get to , so I'll see you in class." Harry nodded.

"See you at the game, Draco," Draco nodded and waved at the already retreating man. Jacob dropped the hand that had been on his shoulder and smiled down at Draco.

"Hello," he greeted warmly. Draco's face flushed and he laughed awkwardly.

"Hey there."

"I'm starved, let's grab some food." The two men gathered their food and made their way to a table. Draco eyed Jacob's tray.

"What are you; feeding a family of four?" Draco asked, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth and blushing. Jacob laughed and looked down at his loaded tray.

"Auror training takes a lot out of you, gotta keep my strength up." Draco nodded and placed his hands along the side of his warm soup bowl. "You need to eat more," he continued, motioning to Draco's soup and cider.

"I've never really been a very hungry person. My parents were very regal and it was not appropriate to eat large portions," he explained.

Jacob munched on one of his sandwiches. "So how do you know Harry?" he asked.

"We went to primary school together at Hogwarts. We were in the same year… and absolutely despised one another," he added, taking a small sip of his cider.

"Really? Why?"

"My family… well my father was a follower of the old ways and he expected me to maintain a certain persona at all times; one which Potter did not wish to acquaint himself with." Jacob stared at Draco for a moment.

"Draco, what's your last name?" Draco sucked in a small breath.

"Malfoy." Jacob's brows shot straight up.

"Your father

Is Lucius Malfoy; renowned follower of the Dark Lord." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Draco said with conviction. Jacob looked at him and Draco began to regret mentioning his past.

"Well no wonder Harry didn't like you," he laughed. Draco sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well I always assumed he was jealous of my devastating good looks," Draco joked.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all," he said seriously. Draco blushed and opened his mouth to respond, but was rendered speechless at Jacob's blatant flirtation.

"I'd like to see you again, outside of class," Jacob asserted, smiling at Draco.

"Are you going to the Quiditch game tomorrow?' Draco asked, taking another sip of his cider. Jacob nodded.

"Yes, with a few friends. Would you like to sit with us?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"I'll be with my friends as well."

Jacob clapped his hands together in confirmation. "Great! It's settled." Draco blushed again and they continued on with their conversation.

As the time of his next class grew nearer, Draco was forced to sadly excuse himself.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Jacob said as he stood.

"Where should I look for you?" Draco asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I live at an apartment right behind O'Shea. If you and your friends would like to come over and have a Butter Beer before the game, I'd love to have you."

"That sounds great." Jacob smiled again.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00?" Draco nodded.

"The two looked at each other for a moment, each wearing matching grins, before departing.

As Draco rushed across campus he went over their lunch in his head.

When he finally reached his class room, he still had a painful looking smile stretched across his face.

Hermione waved him over.

"Why are you smiling like that?" What happened? Tell me, tell me!" She stared frantically at him, unable to suppress her need for good gossip. Draco pulled out his Magical maladies book and worked to loosen the grin on his face.

"I just had lunch with Jacob!" he whispered, bouncing slightly in his seat. Hermione quickly mirrored his grin.

"How did it go?"

"Great! And we're going to watch the Quiditch game together. Are you ok with that?" He had already asked her to go with himself, Blaize, and Pansy since Harry and Ron were both on the team.

"Of course it's ok! I'll finally get to meet him!"

"He invited us to his apartment before the game for a Butter Beer," Draco continued.

"He's got his own place?"

"Well he is 21, I would hope he wasn't still living in the residence halls," Draco panned. Hermione nodded and flicked through her book.

"Tomorrow night is going to be so exciting!" Draco nodded his head in argument.

"Oh, and I saw Harry again today." Hermione's head perked at this.

"Really? Did you two speak?"

"Yes, he asked if I was going to the game and then Jacob showed up and there was like a dominance thing going on. I don't know. I don't think him and Jacob get along very well."

Hermione frowned. "Harry's a very competitive person… I'm not sure what that's about. He's not usually antagonistic towards anyone. I'll ask him about that." She continued to think the situation over and Draco turned to look down at his book.

He couldn't help but also be curious about Harry's reaction to the other man. Perhaps they were once lovers and Jacob had gotten on Harry's bad side. Shaking his head for the thousandth time that day he cast the fleeting thought from his mind.


End file.
